Fine Fantasy
Because dils has ideas to create an Android (previosly Flash) Final Fantasy-esque turn-based RPG that need storage (I think I made a Wiki somewhere, but that was a mess). Make-it-So __toc__ Music Game Mode While no difficulty settings are available, a lot of switches can be enabled or disabled to customize a challenge or test run. Custom These are the default settings for a standard game, and can be tinkered with from the get-go. Name pending Viable alternatives: * Characters Playable Rex Rex is a lad, and a childhood friend of Irea. Viable names: * Irea Irea is a lady, and a childhood friend of Rex. Viable names: * Airea Des Des is a lil' baby. Viable names: * Destiel (pffffft) Shaniqua Shaniqua is fab, and some random ho who decides to live it up mmo style. Viable names: * Lafonda * Sharkeisha * Halafondrea * Watermelondrea * Obamaniqua de la Koolaidria * Courtney NPC Alma Alma is a political spokesperson chosen by Rex and Irea to take the role of de facto leader if the two manage to overthrow the corrupt regime. Viable names: * Setting * Final Fantasy logic/physics ** Guns aren't necessarily the best, etc. * IX-esque era * Magick exists, but doesn't occur naturally in humans. Instead, a person may be blessed by an angelic demigod to attain their abilities. ** Said demigods are inspired by divinity, such as and . * Rex and Irea join the army at a young age to escape poverty. ** Growing up on the road and seeing towns and conflicts, the two witness the corruption in the system and vow to put an end to it. ** To do this they understand the current leader cannot stay in charge, but quickly realize they would need to put someone in their place. ** As neither of them know enough of ruling to fit the bill, they seek the aid of a political grassroots movement, and meet Alma. Gameplay Type :For examples of combat situations, see: /Battle FCR-Grid The entire combat system for playable characters takes place on a 3x3 grid, where each row attains different properties. Formation Formation is the term used for when the three characters align in special patterns to activate unique effects. These effects have a cooldown and an active time to prevent abuse, and as the cooldown is applied at the battle's start no formation may be used immediately. The effects applied usually govern active and passive abilities. Level Grid As the player attains EXP from defeating enemies, they may spend it on stat bonuses, unlocking abilities (unless them are attained from enemies idek), or by leveling each row itself. The latter raises the innate stat augments for the row, and allows the player to purchase new stats and abilities. Example |- || || || || || || |colspan="3"| |- || || || || || || || || || |- || || || || || || || || || |- |colspan="3"| |colspan="3"| |colspan="3"| |- || || || || || || || || || |- || || || || |} Potency (Pending) and into two categories: Offense and Defense. ** Physical Offense Potency *** Increases damage dealt by physical abilities ** Magical Offense Potency *** Increases damage dealt by magical abilities ** Physical Defense Potency *** Increases effectiveness of guards and evades *** (and status ailments?) *** Separate stat from ** Magical Defense Potency *** Increases restored by curative abilities *** (and status augments?) }} Example Abilities The abilities of each character must be equipped to a tile prior to battle, and are only accessible if the character moves to said tile. Active Each tile of the FCR-grid may be equipped with up to 3 active abilities. To be noted is that (with exceptions), a tile may only be equipped with abilities corresponding to the current row. For example, any tile in Front row may only be equipped with offensive abilities. =Combo = Some active abilities have altered effects and usage when used repeatedly without interruption. This consecutive usage is known as a combo. After unleashing the full ability chain, the ability is returned to its original state and the combo can be restarted again. Passive =Local = Local passives are activated upon moving to the housing tile, and deactivated if the character moves yet again. =Global = Global passives are activated at the start of the battle, and will remain so indefinitely. Command Command abilities may be accessed independently from the character's current position. Equip As stat bonuses are handled organically by the level grid, innate row augments and passive abilities, equipment isn't handled as with regular RPGs. A character may only equip a single piece of equipment at a time, the type of which deciding whatever effect it may have, and are subject to a loss in MP after each activation. Elements Targeting A given ability with full targeting range (how adaptible an ability is depends on the type) may target any number of battlers at once, whereas both allies and enemies are included. This is done by swiping each desired battler once before letting go, as touching a character twice will remove them from the selection list. Enchancing an ability may give it additional target slots, or the ability to target friend/foe if it did not have it already. The maximum target slots an ability can have is 18 (9 enemies, 9 ally targets). Statuses Each combatant has 6 slots available for "booster"-type statuses. These statuses all exists in augment- and ailment versions, such as Valiance and Cowardice. Each status slot also has a duration, starting from 0 and ending at 99, that is applied with the booster. After each turn ends all applicable boosters loses 1 point (unless they were established or increased in duration the same turn, then they are immune during that turn only), and after reaching 0 are removed. This value can be increased by reapplying the same booster, the increment decided by the status itself and the caster's stat, as well as being refreshed by other abilities' effects. The duration alters the potency of the booster, via a formula dependent on the status at hand. E.g. Numb at duration 10 will decrease the character's less than at duration 99. If a status slot contains a booster with the duration 99 when another booster is cast, the second status will fill the second slot. Thus, in order to augment the character's stat to the maximum, 6 slots of Valiance at duration 99 must be applied. Example